Dream Blade
Dream Blade is an RPG developed by Nightcap Devs. This game is an attempt at making an Original IP. The game is developed for the Nintendo Switch and PC. Plot 'Opening' The game's story starts in a grass field, Where a young boy named Derome can be seen strolling and having fun. All of the sudden,The blue sky turns dark and a face appears in the sky. A bunch of clouds then appear and start homing in on Derome. Deroma panicks and starts running away from the clouds. Unfortunately,the clouds catch up and trap him. Derome then gasps and wakes up in his room. He sighs and gets out of his bed to start his day. The game then cuts in front of Derome's house,where he can be seen chatting with some of his friends. He tells his friends about the nightmare he had and his friends tell him they've been having the exact same nightmare as well for the last couple of days. The game then cuts to another night,where Derome can be seen putting on his PJs. However,once he finishes putting on his PJs,his necklace starts glowing and talking to him. The voice in the necklace tells him that the people in his dreams need his help. Derome then stares at his bed and lays down until he falls asleep. 'Prolouge' 'Welcome to the Dream World.' Derome wakes up in a forest and looks around to see a frog in front of him. The frog introduces himself as Prince Tadpillow and tells Derome that he might be the chosen one. Tadpillow then tells Derome to follow him. After looking around in confusion, Derome starts following the frog prince. After a bit of running,Derome arrives at a temple. Prince Tadpillow then gives Derome a wooden sword and tells him that he's gonna need it to get past the tests in the temple. Derome then swings his sword around and starts making his way to the entrance of the first test. 'Clearing the Temple.' After getting past the tests of the temple,Prince Tadpillow tells Derome that he's the ruler of a Kingdom located in the Dream World known as the Tadpillow Kingdom. He says that he's been transformed into a child by a threath known as Empress Marelyn. Empress Marelyn intends to take over the entire dreamworld and she's been starting with the dreams of children. After explain this,Princess Tadpillow gives Derome a Sword of Dreams,A sword that has magic abilities and can only be wielded by the chosen one. With the sword in hand,Derome and Prince Tadpillow make their way to the Tadpillow Kingdom. 'Arriving at the Kingdom.' Once you reach the Kingdom,Prince Tadpillow tells Derome that he needs to make his way to the castle. Once you arrive there,you'll meet the queen of the Kingdom. The queen tells Derome about how Marelyn has been attacking different regions of the Dream World. After giving Derome the info,she points him to the first location he needs to travel. 'Chapter 1' 'Arriving at Foun town.' Derome and Prince''' Tadpillow arrive at their next destination. Wich is Foun Town. Upon arriving there,they notice a bunch of clouds hovering over the down. These clouds are striking multiple buildings with lightning. Tadpillow then urges Derome to make his way to the center of the town. After arriving there,Derome meets the Mayor of the town. The Mayor tells Derome that a gang of cloud beings arrived recently and started striking the city with lighting. And thanks to all the water around,alot of damage has been dealt. The Mayor also mentions that a Mermaid girl stopped by and offered to fight the clouds,but she hasn't returned since. After the Mayor describes the girl,Derome makes it his next objective to meet this girl. '''Finding a new Partner. After leaving the town and getting into the sky,Derome runs into the Mini-Boss of the location. This Mini Boss has the girl imprissoned. Derome recognizes the girl and both him and Prince Tadpillow prepare to fight. After defeating the boss,The girl is freed from her prison. The girl,Called Lorei, Recognizes Derome and his happy to see him. After explaining how she got there,she offers to join the party. 'The Boss of Foun Town.' After reaching the highest point of the sky,You meet the one responsible for the constant lightning strikes. Known as the Drummer Cloud. Derome then notices a cage filled with Human Kids just like him. The drummer tells Derome that empress Marelyn was the one that sent him to destroy the Foun Town and Kidnap the kids. Ready to free the kids,Derome prepares his sword to get in a battle with the Drummer Cloud. 'Defeating the Boss' After defeating the Drummer Cloud,he slowly disappears and the cage containing all the children breaks. The children then start cheering and fading away. Prince Tadpillow then explains that Empress Marelyn is using the kids to power up. After the explanation,Derome's squad heads back to Foun Town to tell everyone that there's no longer a threat. After that,You make your way back to the Tadpillow Kingdom. The queen then informs Derome another village has been under attack by empress Marelyn's Troops. Derome and His squad then heads towards the New location. 'Chapter 2' 'Arriving at Bloo Moo Village.' Derome,Prince''' Tadpillow and Lorei arrive at their Next Destination. Bloo Moo Village. Upon arriving there,they notice some U.F.O.'s hovering above a barn. The trio then make their way there to see what's going on. Upon arriving at the barn,they see the U.F.O.'s taking the cows that are on the barn. The trio then prepare to fight the U.F.O. After getting rid of the U.F.O. the owners of the barn thank the party and inform them that the alliens have been trying to steal their cows as of late. One of the residents suggest that the base might be located in the sky. As soon as they finish talking,A rocket lands falls from the sky alongside a bunch of other meteors. Derome and his party quickly make their way to where the rocket crashed. '''The Crash Landing. Upon arriving to where to rocket crashed,Derome and his allies see a kid in a Space Suit laying on the ground. You need to feed him a healing potion to wake him up. After you do so,the Astronaut wakes up and recognizes Derome. The Astronaut (Called Nate) informs Derome that he tried to fly towards the base of the aliens,but they managed to overwhelm him and sent him crashing towards the forest. Nate then looks at his ship and sees that a couple of parts are missing. He asks Derome to help him look for the Ship parts and joins his party to help him. Characters 'Playable Characters' 'NPC' 'Battle System' 'Stats' If you run into an enemy,You'll enter a battle where Derome and 3 of his parters can be out on the field. You can swap partness outside and inside of battle. After earning enough EXP,You can level up the following stats. HP (Health Points): Increases the amount of damage a character can take. When it reaches 0, the character is knocked out and unable to fight unless revived. If all the characters are knocked out,It'll result in a Game Over and you'll restart from where you last saved. DP (Dream Points): Increases the amount of Dream Points a character can have. Dream Points are needed to perform special attacks. Power: Increases the amount of Damage you deal during battle. This stat can also be increased with some gear. Defense: Decreases the amount of Damage you take from enemies. This stat can also be increased with some gear. Morale: Increase the chance of you landing a critical hit. Critical hits deal 3 times more damage than a regular hit. 'Battle' Whenever the enemy is attacking,you can block or parry and attack by tapping the right button. Whenever it's your turn,you can select one of the following actions. Attack: Allows you to attack the enemy with your weapon. These attacks are very weak,but they don't cost any DP. Special: Allows you to perform a special attack that deals a lot of damage but costs a certain amount of DP. You'll learn more special moves as you level up. Item: Allows you to use an item,wich can be bought in the stores. Other: Allows you to chose two options. Block,wich increases you defense for a turn. and Run,wich allows you to run from battle. There's a chance you'll fail to run away during normal battles and you can't run away at all during Boss Battles. Items 'Battle Items' 'Important Items' Enemies 'Normal Enemies' In this game,enemies will appear on the field and you will enter battle if you run into them. 'Bosses' Locations Gallery 0.1.Dream Blade Logo.png|The Dream Blade Logo. Trivia *This is the first IP made by Nightcap Devs. *The game takes inspiration from multiple games. **The main character's design is based off Ness from Earthbound. **The Plot of the game is based off the Plot from Kirby's Adventure. **The Battle System is based off Super Mario RPG. **Foun Town is based off the Fountain of Dreams. **Nate's Design and the Quest to find his ship parts is based off Pikmin. *Derome's name is based off the word "Droom". Wich is Dutch for "Dream". Credits *The Blobber Enemy was made by User:KingEvilWaffle *The Kiro and it's variants were made by User:Ihavenosoullol Category:Nightcap Devs. Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Original Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PC Games Category:Dream Blade (Series)